True Pulse
by XcheshireXprincessX
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1 Living the Quiet Life

**Authors Note:** This is a story that I actually started for a community on LJ, but I thought I might as well start posting it here. Currently, I have no Beta for it and there are most likely errors, so I would love love _love_ if someone would like to beta for me!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Living the Quiet Life

Ancel was a watcher, that's what he did; he watched and he watched well. Everyone who was anyone in this war of "heroes" and "villains" was a victim of his incredible, absorbent mind. While he himself was Switzerland, he did like to mess around with each side of this battle; a few false facts to Peter Petrelli, a couple wrong directions to Sylar and Ancel had his entertainment for the next week.

It helped to have an Encyclopedia for a brain, though he wasn't sure where it came from. One day he couldn't pass a History test, but one eclipse later and he could recite the entire first edition Webster's Dictionary backwards and forwards with no fail. He ended up graduating high school a year early. That's when he went after extra-ordinary people like him. A man who was completely radioactive, a real-live Dr. Jekyll, a girl who could shoot million bolt strings of electricity from her perfectly manicured fingertips, a psycho who had many powers and a need to telekinetically saw people open, and a cheerleader who could heal herself; he knew everything about them without ever meeting them.

But they interested him to no end, they were so concerned with themselves that they didn't see the world he did; the real world, one above all of those human emotions and desires. He claimed to be beyond typical human behavior and feelings, except a burning curiosity to know more, to fill in those rare blanks in his mind. Blanks like Lyle Bennet.

Every time Ancel tried to find the cheerleaders little brother in his mind, all he got was a shooting pain and a splitting headache. So he decided that he would fill in those gaps himself, spending many nights watching the Bennet household from the Smiths roof (located conveniently across the street) with a pair of binoculars. Tonight was one of those nights.

~-~-~-~

Ancel sat silently, feet swinging over the shingles, iPod blaring into his ears, and mouth sucking on a lollipop as he peered into Lyle's dark bedroom. He was content with his spot and hadn't even noticed the hours fly by, before he knew it Lyle's alarm clock was waking him for school. Ancel knew it was time to move.

The small brunette packed his stuff away into a tiny backpack then clutched the edge of the roof so he could swing himself around, resulting in his hanging from the shingles. It was a small drop to the ground and then another short walk across the street to the white picket fence that guarded the Bennett's household. He easily slipped over it and into the backyard, where he proceeded to climb up the drainpipe to sister Claire's bedroom. Quietly as he could he opened the window and stepped inside, grateful that the cheerleader was off at college.

A quick decision was made and Ancel parked himself on Claire-Bear's bed, pulling out his iPod again. Waiting patiently was a lot harder then he originally thought, it didn't take long for him to start rummaging through doors while listening to Lyle take a shower in the room over. Humming softly he pulled out a picture of her family from what was obviously years ago. He chuckled at the image of an innocent cheerleader and her rosy-cheeked little brother standing in front of what appeared to be a happily married couple; it was ironic how much their lives had turned around. And yet, Ancel found himself wishing that he had been able to experience something like what they had.

His thoughts were interrupted by the shower turning off and soft footsteps padding across the floor. The thudding of his heart seemed to speed up and his anticipation grew. Ancel had to remind himself that he was not here to see Lyle, he was here to wait until the teen left and then rummage through his room. He was having a hard time with that.

* * *

Sorry for how short this is, the others are going to get progressivley longer...I hope. And remember, I need a Beta! *pouts* please....


	2. Chapter 2 Curiosity Got the Cat Caught

**Authors Note:** Here is the second chapter, and I'm still Beta hunting, but enjoy it despite the typos.

* * *

Chapter 2

Curiosity Got the Cat Caught

Twenty minutes later Ancel was cracking open Claire's door and dancing across the hallway to Lyle's room. He cracked open the door with an evil smirk spread across his pale face. But the mess was unexpected, it really shouldn't have been since he was entering the bedroom of an angsty teenager with hormonal problems and acne, but it was and it made him raise his eyebrow in confusion. How the hell was he supposed to work with this?

"Might as well start over there." He muttered as he walked over to the desk against Lyle's far wall. Digging through the cabinet's he found another blank. A small black device with a dark screen in the middle and buttons on the side. He could only pull up the letters, PSP; and that just made him more curious. And curiosity led to messing with all the buttons until something happened, and something happened. It turned on, causing him to screech and drop the device on the floor and immediately cringe after realizing how loud he was.

Ancel reluctantly picked up the PSP again, letting the screen play out. He eventually figured out how the thing worked and found himself transfixed and distracted. The game inside was a racing one, and it had the brunette's attention as he sat on the bed.

~-~-~-~

Lyle hated everything about school. The teachers, the students, the work; all of it made him want to punch a baby...or anyone really. And it didn't help that his entire family had become a freak show. Honestly, all he needed right now was an entire day of normality and _complete_ _silence_. Unfortunately he wasn't going to get silence with the blonde valley bimbos gossiping behind him; talking about his ex-girlfriends broken heart when he was right-fucking-_there_.

"Just shut up." He muttered just as the bell rang. Lyle stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder; time for lunch.

Time for a lonely lunch, that is.

The teenage redhead made his way to the cafeteria, pushing his way through crowds just so he could not stand in line and instead make his way to the back of the room. And then he would sit next to the one friend he had; the imaginary one that never spoke.

"That's what you get for breaking up with a head cheerleader, moron." Lyle said, talking only to himself. A habit he had developed over the past couple of days. "Stupid PMSing bitch."

Only a few more hours until he was free to go home to a quiet house, annoying dog, and depressed mother. He would spend an hour or so on homework, get bored then start to play video games, get frustrated at losing, then start watching TV until his mother would call him down to dinner; but it was a _lot _more entertaining than school. Of course, Lyle was still unaware of exactly who was at his house right now.

Lyle took his seat at an already occupied table and watched as it became completely devoid of people. Rolling his eyes, he pulled out the lunch his mom had insisted on packing him and sneered at the note she had put in there. Sandra had been clinging onto him since everyone had left because she "loved him," but sometimes he wondered if his mother wanted him to get killed.

"Hey faggot, how's your mother?" Lyle cringed when he heard the jocks voice from behind him. He had no doubt in his mind that the teen had read the note...and that he should have taken those karate lessons when he was a kid.

"Wow, faggot, how original. Did you practice that one in front of the mirror?" Lyle knew he had just signed his own death certificate, but the words came out before he could stop them. He braced himself for the punch he knew was coming, so when he finally felt the sting on his face and the hands pulling and pushing him to the cafeteria, he wasn't caught off guard. He was, however, surprised when he felt a final kick in the ribs.

"That's for breaking my sister's heart." The jock stated before leaving Lyle to pick himself up and try to regain a semblance of his dignity. That was hard to do when the entire school was snickering at you from behind their hands.

~-~-~-~

Lyle was worn out on his walk home. Another painfully long day of school had taken everything out of him, and all his mind could process was a squirrel scampering up a tree as he walked by. Yes, life was not too great for Lyle right now.

It didn't help that his mom was all over him by the time he got home, wanting to know how his day had gone and where he had gotten the bruise on his cheek from. Lyle just waved her off with a plausible excuse (tripping on the stairs between periods) and made his way up to his room. He hoped that he would be able to just relax and unwind with loud music, bad TV, and video games.

Unfortunately, the poor teenager wasn't going to get off the easily; it really wasn't his fault that fate had decided to throw a curveball straight into his face on this day.

Lyle Bennett walked into his room and nearly screamed. Because, rifling through his bedside drawers was a small brunette boy in skinny jeans and a knit cap.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Was all Lyle could force out of his mouth. The intruder was caught off guard, however, and dropped whatever he was holding so he stand upright and turn on his heels to face him.; but his composure seemed to be quickly regained.

"I'm Ancel." Was the kids simple reply. Lyle calmed himself down a little and stepped into the room so he could shut the door behind him.

"Well, Ancel, may I ask what you're doing in my room?" He said calmly, afraid that if he spoke too loud or harshly that he scare the timid looking Ancel off.

"I'm...I'm...I'm here to...learn, I guess." Ancel's confidence grew and he stepped towards Lyle with a smile appearing on his lips. "I wanna learn about you, Lyle Bennet."


	3. Chapter 3 Bribery Not Blackmail

Authors Note:.......still in need of a beta...and maybe some reveiws at least.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Bribery Not Blackmail

Lyle was shocked into silence, unable to fathom why someone would take any interest in him. "Are you sure you're not looking for my sister?" He managed to say.

"I'm never wrong Lyle." Ancel hesitated. "Well, except for when it comes to you…and a few other things. But that's what makes you so interesting! I know nothing about you!" Lyle could say he was a little more then freaked out when the small brunette moved even closer to him, an excited look present in his eyes.

"Is something wrong with you? Of course you don't know anything about me, we've never met!" He was getting annoyed now, why were the freaks always flocking to his house? _Wait, maybe that's it,_ He thought. "Hold on, you're one of them aren't you."

Ancel cocked his head to the side in confusion. "One of them?"

"You have an… an… ability, right?" There was a small part of Lyle that was hoping the answer would be no, but god forbid anything in his life ever be easy.

"Yeah, I guess." Ancel laughed at Lyle's annoyed reaction. "I'm a…human encyclopedia in a way. I know everything about everything and everyone, except for you of course. And while there may be other things I don't know about, you're the only one that I actually care about. You are the only one that doesn't bore me."

"What is it with you people and being all mysterious? Couldn't you have just said yes so I could kick you out sooner?" Lyle began to push Ancel out his bedroom door and down the stairs when the intruder managed to dig his heels into the carpet and break out of the grasp.

"I can leave myself, thank you very much." Ancel stuck his tongue out childishly and stomped back to Claire's room, that hadn't gone as well as he would have liked. And Lyle was still incredibly confused. He thought the freaks would stop showing up when his sister left. Apparently not.

"Where are you going?" He yelled to the now-closed door. He didn't know why, he should have just been happy that the kid was leaving.

The door opened again and Ancel popped his head out. "I'm leaving, since you don't seem to want me here." The door closed once more, and when Lyle opened it again, Ancel was gone. He was about to leave the room when he noticed something on the bed, he walked over and picked up and iPod touch, arching his eyebrows in curiosity. It had to have been Ancel's; none of the Bennett's owned one.

~-~-~-~

"Shit!" Ancel yelled for the fifth time that minute. He was digging through his pockets and bag, franticly looking for his missing iPod. "What the fuck!" He wasn't any closer to finding it then he was an hour ago. Then realization dawned upon him and he let loosed another string of vulgar curses.

He was going to have to go back to the Bennett house to get back one of the only possessions he cared about. And Lyle had most likely already found it. "There's no way in hell he'll give it back." Ancel muttered as he dug through the small dresser in his bedroom for a shirt to throw on. "But his mom will." Ancel said with an evil giggle. His shower-wet hair dripped water down his back until he dried it quickly with a towel, and then brushed it flat again. Growling at the image of him in the mirror (unhappy with how rushed he looked) he grabbed his cell phone and walked out his front door.

This wasn't the way the normally eccentric and overly-happy boy wanted to spend his day. Not that he minded seeing Lyle again; he just hated having to walk across town at his dinner time. To punctuate that suffering, his stomach growled loudly.

"Fucking teenagers." The sixteen year old said, completely aware of what a hypocrite he was. He arrived at the Bennett house forty minutes later, and this time he went straight up to that suburban nightmare and pounded on the door. He put on his best innocent smile and kept it there as Sandra Bennett answered.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" The mother asked with a surprised look on her face. He could see Lyle trying to hide behind a couch when he saw him.

"I'm a friend of Lyle's and I believe he took something of mine by accident today. I would appreciate having it back." Lyle popped his head out from behind the couch and an angry Ancel sent a glare his way. He was surprised when the teen stood up and took his mother's place at the door, though.

"It's okay, mom. I got this." Lyle said as he shooed his mother off. He then turned back to him; he was finding it hard to concentrate when the kid had showed up at his doorstep with a scowl that made him look so damn…cute. Lyle smirked. "You're not getting it back until I get what I want."

"Lyle Bennett, you sneaky bastard, are you trying to blackmail me?" Ancel asked with a smirk as he leaned against the doorframe.

"More like a bribe." Lyle pulled the other boy inside his house and dragged him into his father's office. He looked around to make sure his mother wasn't around before closing the door and pulling the blinds closed.

"Golly Mr. Bennett," Ancel said with an over-exaggerated gasp and overplayed southern accent. "I sure hope you don't plan on takin' advantage on an innocent maiden such as me." He placed just his fingertips on his chest and batted his eyelashes.

"What the hell are you _smoking_?" Lyle was both disturbed and turned on by the petite boys acting skills. He had to admit the suggestion was more than tempting. "Anyway, can you're…mind thing-"

"The hand motions aren't necessary." Ancel said, cutting off Lyle to stop his flailing arms.

"What. _Ever_! Can your mind thing tell me about my dad?" He said this with a pleading look in his eye that made Ancel regret his mean attitude. He did know things (everything) about Noah Bennett. Things that would break this poor boy in front of him, and things that made even him cringe.

"I know lots of things about your father." He ended up saying. "But nothing you don't or would want to know." Because sometimes people wanted a truth that was…well…not true.

"Bullshit!" Lyle was angry now; he needed to know why his life was always being turned upside down by that man. He needed to know if he could trust his own goddamned father, because he was really starting to doubt that he could; and that bothered the boy who just wanted a normal life when all he had been given was one freak show after another.

"You have to tell me! He's my father." Lyle lowered his voice when he remembered that his mother was probably still in the other room.

Ancel just sighed and took another quick look through his "Noah Bennett" files. He came up with nothing but lies and deceit. There was no way in hell he was telling the kid in front of him that his own biological dad loved his adopted sister more than him. Not when he himself knew that pain.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Ancel was surprised when his iPod was thrown at his face. He caught it before it made impact and put it in his back pocket, then looked into a pair of very hateful eyes.

"Get the fuck out." Lyle said as he pushed Ancel back towards the door that he came in. He took a hint and let himself out, slightly confused by the teenagers moody antics.

"I am sooo glad I skipped the hormonal stage." He grumbled, making his way back to his apartment; silently vowing to never, _ever_ let Lyle know he was spying on him again. "Next time I'm _staying_ on the Smith's roof, whether they like it or not."


	4. Chapter4 Manila Folders & Computer Files

Lyle sat at home flipping through the TV channels, unable to find anything on. He wasn't in the mood for re-runs and he groaned for the umpteenth time.

"Lyle, if you're going to complain then do something else." Sandra said as she walked by with a basket of laundry. Lyle stuck his tongue out at her back and was about to turn the TV off and go upstairs when his sister walked in the front door.

"Claire?" He said in surprise and watched as his mother dropped the laundry and went to hug her. He rolled his eyes at the happy reunion. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a sister come to visit he little brother and enjoy a home cooked meal from her mother?" Claire said as she came over to sit next to him and ruffled his hair.

He glared at her. "No." Then Lyle remembered the visit from Ancel he had gotten yesterday. He grabbed Claire's hand and dragged her to her room to talk. "I have to talk to you about something."

"You finally hit puberty!" She said with a mock gasp.

"Haha, you're fucking hilarious. But I'm serious, someone showed up when you were gone." Claire's face became serious, knowing what kind of person her brother was talking about. "Said his name was Ancel, and he has an encyclopedia for a brain. I'm not sure if he's dangerous."

Claire frowned and seemed to go into deep thought. "Well, we should see if dad has a file on him first. What exactly was it that he said to you? Why was he here?"

"He said he was here to learn about me. Which is fucking _weird_, because I'm fucking _boring_." Lyle muttered, glaring pointedly at his sister as if she was the source for all his problems.

"Oh, stop your bitching." Claire rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist to drag him down to their father's office. She sat in front of the computer and quickly typed a few keys to log it on.

"Whoa, how did you get the password?" Lyle asked in amazement as he leaned over her shoulder. She smirked back at him, but didn't answer. Next, she pulled up a folder and clicked on the search box.

"What was his name?"

"Uh, all he said was Ancel. Try that and I'll tell you if I see his picture." She nodded and typed in the first name, it brought up nothing.

"Here's something we didn't think of, he could be lying." Lyle and Claire just sat there staring at the screen for a minute. "Okay I skim through these files, tell me what I'm looking for then go look through all the ones in there." Claire pointed to a stack of boxes where her father kept the manila folders.

"Yeah, okay. He has light brunette hair and these really pretty blue eyes." Claire gave lyle a look, "Shut up!" He blushed and turned back to the boxes, cracking open the first one.

"I didn't even say anything, no need to be snippy." She giggled and went back to scanning the files. "Anything else Mr. Grumpy?"

"He's really tiny, like short and skinny, kinda girly and he definitely doesn't look normal." Lyle pulled out a stack of files and flipped open the first one, the picture was wrong and he tossed it on the floor; then did the same with the others.

An hour later and they still hadn't found anything. "Wait is this him?" Claire asked as she turned the monitor for Lyle to see. He looked over to see an obviously candid photo of a younger Ancel walking out of a building.

"Yeah, that's him." Lyle stood up from beneath his fortress of boxes and stacks of manila folders, and then walked over to the computer. He read over the useless information and got to his name. "Nicolai Davis? Ancel is his middle name apparently."

"Yeah, and he's a sociopath. Look at this, he ran away when he was thirteen and besides going to school, he never had a normal life after that. He graduated when he was fifteen and then when to track down other people with abilities; that was about a year ago so he should be your age now. They don't know much else about him though, every time they tried to track him down he managed to evade him. Damn, I thought we could get more out of this."

Lyle sighed; he had hoped he could find out more about this weird kid. Maybe he would come back again, and he could get to know him. He quickly shook that thought out his head though; his father would kill him if he befriended a potentially dangerous (according to the file) freak and let him into their house.

Then again, his father wasn't here.


End file.
